Siblings
by Revived Hero
Summary: AU. Where the story takes place in a world called Animatropolis, a world created by humans and ran by animatronics. The story focuses on the original animatronics and their toy counterparts represent as their younger siblings in a series of one-shots that will test how much they show faith, love, and compassion for one another. Rated T due to possible future violence.


**My 1st FNAF fanfic. Leave your reviews for ideas. This will be a series of one-shots.**

* * *

 _Location - Neighborhood_

Morning has risen from the world of Animatropolis, a world created by humans that is populated and ran by animatronics with AI. Just like the real world, it contains every feature an individual needs. This world caters to the needs of the animatronics. It also contains different establishments that the real world has. (School, House, Shops, Restaurants, Etc.).

 _Location - Bonnie's house_

An animatronic purple bunny went out his to enjoy the morning sun. He goes by the name Bonnie. He has a younger brother named Toy Bonnie, a blue animatronic bunny whom he usually calls Bon. Bonnie stretched his arms up in the air to enjoy the morning breeze. It was a bright sunny day. It seems like it's a good day to go out for an activity.

" _Well, today is a good day,"_ Bonnie thought to himself. _"I wonder what me and Bon can do today?"_

Just then, the purple bunny's little brother stepped out of the house. Bon went to his older brother and greeted him.

"Good morning bro," said the blue bunny.

Bonnie looked back to face him.

"Hi there," he greeted. "Glad to see you wake up as early as me."

The purple bunny grabbed his little brother towards himself and tickled him hard. Bon couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably and try to break free.

"Ok that's enough," said Bon.

This was a sign for Bonnie to let go. He stopped tickling Bon, allowing him to catch his breath. There was a few seconds of silence, until Bonnie asked his brother a question.

"Is there something you wanna do today?" he asked.

"Nothing really in particular," the blue bunny answered. "Maybe a little walk will do."

And then, Bon thought of an idea.

"I know," he said. "Wanna go out on a picnic in the forest?"

"In the forest?" Bonnie asked, with a hint of doubt. "Don't you think that's quite dangerous?"

"It's ok. As long as we stick to each other, everything's gonna be fine."

Bonnie thought of it for a while. Though it seemed dangerous, he never actually had a picnic with his little brother before. And it was also a good opportunity to explore the outside world more. It was then that he came up with a decision.

"Ok then," he said. "Let's start packing everything we need and go there."

'Nice!" said Bon.

The two of them started packing the things they needed. Bon helped by finding a picnic basket. He then gave it to Bonnie and then Bonnie placed the food they were going to eat(mostly carrots). Once they were done, Bonnie placed the basket at the back of the car. Then the two of them drove away to the nearest forest

 _Location - Animatronic Forest_ **(Pretty lame, but I ran out of ideas)**

In just less than an hour, Bonnie and Bon finally arrived at the forest. The forest was filled with different pine trees. At the center, there was a small stream of water. And around the different areas are a couple of wild animals (lions, snakes, etc.). There was a path leading to an open area. The area can be used for camping or picnic purposes. There were two log seats in front of each other. And there was a cut down tree that only it's lower trunk and roots remained. Others probably used the upper part of the tree for lumber purposes. Bonnie and Bon followed the path to the open area. In less than 5 minutes, they arrived. the two of them placed the basket on top of the cut down tree and used it as a table. Then they placed the log seats closer to the table.

"Ok," said Bonnie. "Let's start slicing down the carrots."

Bon got to the basket and got the knife and the carrots. Bonnie placed them by the table, slicing them swiftly but carefully into small circles. Once he was done, he got 4 four pieces of sandwich bread. 2 for him and 2 for his little brother. Then he got 2 slices of ham and 2 slices of cheese. He placed the cheese first on top of one of the pieces of bread, then the ham, and placed a little of the sliced carrots. Bon did the same thing.

"I'm glad you decided to come here," Bonnie thought.

"I wanted to go out for a change," Bon replied. "I also wanted to explore a little bit more of nature."

After eating, they laid down by the green grass. The two of them took a short nap. In just 5 minutes Bon woke up, seeming like he wants to go somewhere. He asked Bonnie about it.

"Bro," he said.

Bonnie woke up from what he heard.

"Is there something wrong buddy?" he replied.

"May I walk around? Just wanna see the surroundings."

Bonnie thought of it a little.

"Ok then," he allowed. "Just don't get lost."

So Bon walked away, allowing time for Bonnie to rest even more. He seemed to be looking for something. He walked past many trees, seeing if there were any picturesque features of the forest. After a few minutes of walking, he saw a river. The river seemed to have a waterfall by the ending.

 _"Hmmmm...," Bon thought to himself. "I wonder what can be seen at the end of this."_

Bon walked the opposite direction as to where the river was flowing. And without a doubt, after the walk, he saw, a waterfall. It was very beautiful, rising up to 50 feet. Water splashed down the ground and flowed throughout the forest.

 _"Whoa!" Bon expressed. "It's amazing. I better take a picture of this."_

Bon got his camera and took a snapshot of the waterfall portrait and landscape. It was successful.

 _"I better show this to Bonnie," he told himself. "He's gonna like it."_

As soon as he was done, he walked back going to the open area. But unfortunately, there was no trail that leads anywhere, just a couple of trees. Bon tried walking around them.

"That's strange," he spoke. "I don't remember taking this long just to get back."

He continued walking. But there was no sign of going back.

"SHIT!" he was confused. "I can't remember where I am."

And that's when he realized that he was lost.

"Oh no! I don't know where I should be. I was warned not to get lost. If ever Bonnie finds me, I'm gonna be in sooo much trouble. Worst case scenario, he might not even save me."

* * *

It was almost sundown. Bon was still lost, not aware of his surroundings. He can't even see a sign that Bonnie was anywhere near around. He crouched down by one of the trees and grabbed his knees.

"I guess this is the end for me," he told himself.

And when it seemed like things couldn't get any worse, threat has just arrived. From a distance within a 20 foot radius, there appeared to be a wild animatronic lion. It had yellow skin and orange hair around it's skin and it also had metallic claws and teeth. It was very near. Bon had to quietly sneak away.

"Shit," he expressed quietly. "I gotta get outta here."

Bon tip toed away at the most careful way possible. And just when it seemed like he was almost free, he didn't notice a piece of stick on the ground. Not watching, he accidentally stepped on it, causing a cracking sound. The sound was loud enough to be heard. The lion looked at the direction of the sound. There, the wild animatronic animal saw Bon, who was shaking with fear and terror. Bon tried running away, not knowing where to go. The lion kept chasing up to him.

"Get away from me!" Bon exclaimed, throwing a rock towards the lion. "I don't taste good at all!"

The rock hit the lion by it's back. But the result of the event wasn't what was expected. Instead of slowing down, it only angered the lion more. It started running faster than ever. Bon had to try escaping even faster than ever. Unfortunately, he was too distracted with fear that he can't seem to focus on his surroundings. He accidentally bumped one of the trees as he was too distracted to even care about the other hazards. It left him being knocked down on the floor. As he activated again, he saw the face of the lion, not looking very happy.

"AH!" he screamed.

Startled, he moved towards the tree he bumped on. But it didn't do any help. He was left there crouching with no place to escape. Bon saw the lion slowly approaching him, getting ready to strike. At this moment, he knew that there was no way out. He just waited until he was all scrap metal. But as soon as the lion charged for the attack, a strange, familiar-looking figure jumped and attacked the wild creature.

"Bonnie?" Bon asked himself.

Bonnie jumped and kicked the lion by the head and causing it to get knocked out. Bon stood up and ran towards his brother out of fear and hugged him.

"I told you not to get lost," Bonnie said, somewhat worried and furious.

"I know," Bon replied. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go home."

The two of them went back to the open area and picked their stuff up. Bon picked up the containers and leftover food and place it back in the basket. Afterwards, Bonnie picked up the basket and made their way back to the car. While walking, the two of them had a short conversation.

"So," Bonnie started. "Did you see anything interesting around the woods today?"

"Yeah," Bon answered. "I walked around and saw a river. I followed the opposite direction of the current, and I saw a waterfall. I even have a picture of it. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Bon got his camera and turned it on. He turned to the gallery and showed his brother a few pics of the waterfall.

"Nice!" the purple bunny replied. He immediately changed the topic. "But don't ever get lost next time."

"I promise," said the blue bunny. "I'm never getting lost again."

"Good. Cause the next time it happens," Bonnie made a slightly intimidating face, **"I'm never gonna save you again."**

Bon was startled from the statement. But he was sure not to commit it again. After all, Bonnie was only making exaggerations. The two bunnies laughed at each other from the words. Them Bonnie patted the little brother on the head and gave him a bro hug.

"It sure was nice that we got to explore nature more," said Bonnie. "Maybe we should go out like this more often."

"Are you sure?" Bon asked, feeling quite guilty and his ears dropped down. "I mean, I don't want to get lost again. I also don't want to put you in trouble."

"It's okay. The more adventures the better. It only proves how much we support each other and how much we care. After all, being brothers, we can't leave each other alone at such times. If I have to save you, I will."

Bon smiled at those words. Then the two of them walked going back to the car.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Umm... I have a problem with this story. I really don't know how it's gonna run and I'm worried that I might have to cancel it soon. So, just like in my Reimu and Cirno fanfic, I also need ideas here. In fact, I need those ideas more for this story as I really don't know how it's gonna run. I don't even know how to end it. So for ideas, the concept of the story is that the main characters are the original animatronics and their toy counterparts represent as their siblings. My plan is to create a series of one-shots involving them and one chapter will focus on one of the siblings (like this with Bonnie and Toy Bonnie) and since I'm not good with executing ideas the right way, I'm also gonna need help with that for this story. I have a planned ending, but I'm not very keen for such idea. So anyway, here's the first chapter and I will change my username after this get's published. Hope you enjoy. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
